That Night
by twilightisloveseriously
Summary: Tyler doesnt know...but Chase is Back! & he wants REVENGE!
1. Chapter 1

**"That Night"**

"Okay, Caleb, Stop tickling me dammit!" Tyler shouted as he kept dreaming of him and his lover kissing passionately.

…Then suddenly….something inside Ty's mind made him realize, he wasn't dreaming anymore….and that Caleb was actually tickling him from underneath the covers…or so he thought.

The youngest Covenant member felt a small grin sweep across his face at the thought of his boyfriend torturing him to death by tickling him like crazy. Oh how he adored Caleb. How he loved him with everybody fiber of his being.

"….Alright Cay, stop tickling me already!" He giggled.

And then suddenly, the shock slowly crept across his face. As he came face to face with the very definition of despicable.

"What the hell?! Chase?! But how?!" Tyler managed to get the last word out before hearing Chase speak up.

"…Surprised baby boy?" Chase said as he smirked at the younger boy.

"You….you…you're d-d—e-" Tyler stammered but was cut short by Chase's voice.

"What, you thought that I was actually _dead?_ Awh, come on baby boy…you should've known I'd be back for you. After all, you _were my heart_."

"Where the hell is my boyfriend?! Where's Caleb god dammit!" Tyler managed to keep his voice low.

"Ohh…he's….around. But don't worry, he won't hear us." Chase said smiling to Tyler then giving him a wink.

"WH—What—What the hell do you mean, you asshole?!" Tyler's voice starting to break.

"Aww, baby boy…love, that's no way to treat the person you _love_, now is it?" Chase stammered softly as he reached a long muscular hand out to caress Ty's face.

"Fuck you asshole! I don't love you! I love **Caleb!** Get outta my house and get away from me and my boyfriend!!!" Tyler shouted.

"Oh, you will be telling me to _fuck you_ quite a bit when you're moaning my name." Chase whispered inching ever so close to the middle of the big bed Tyler lay motionless in.

_A/n: This be my 1st story ya'll, be harsh. but not too harsh. let me know what i can work on improving, i wanna write a good 1st story!_

_..........btw, i wrote this...in like ten minutes. so thats why its a little rough! sorry!_

_review?_

_i'll love you forever. and a day! :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

.... Tyler sat motionless on the bed as he saw Chase inch closer with every passing second to the spot he sat on the bed.

"_Wh-wh-wh-at, what are you doing?!" _ Tyler managed to squeak out in a small whisper.

"_Tyler__... I've told you, I'm not sure _**how **_many times now...but you know...we belong together! I came back because Caleb isn't right for you, he can't give you the things I can; we both know that!"_

Tyler sit speechless hunched up into a ball, flinching at the touch when Chase reached out a finger to trace the younger boy's jaw line.

_"You can't give me shit! Except a fucking headache!! Go away!! I hate you! You disgust me you sonofabitch!"_

Tyler slapped Chase's hand away at that and immediately jumped off the bed, yelping when Chase grabbed his waist.

_"Heyyyy!! What the fu---!" _ Tyler stammered as Chase forced the younger Covenant member hardly onto the bed.

_"**I told you...we belong together! How many times do I have to say it to you?!**"_

_"Okay look Chase...I DO NOT I repeat, DO NOT WANT YOU! How many times do I have to say **that** to **YOU!?**"_

Chase, seeming rather, taken aback by that, slowly trudged forward inching close to the spot of the room that Ty stood in.

_"You don't mean that...we both know you don't. You'll see...sweet baby boy." _

_"No...I DO mean that Chase! Get away from me and out of my life!!! WE never WERE. I felt sorry for you when I dated you, which was ALL! Where the FUCK IS CALEB?!!!!!"_

Chase silently turned and whispered something to himself; out of Tyler's earshot.

As the older boy turned slowly back towards Tyler, Tyler gasping when he saw the smirk on Chase's devious face. As soon as he saw the smirk, Chase was gone...or at least, his body was.

_"You really want your precious Caleb? Well here he is baby boy, in the flesh!"_

_"No, he's not! It's you Chase. You're using a glamour spell!"_

_"But don't you see Ty, baby...if you really want HIM then I can use it to make us both happy, you get his body, and I get you!"_

_"That's bullshit! I'll never be happy with you! Even like this. I want the REAL CALEB!! Not you, in his body. Chase! Give me my boyfriend back!"_

Chase, looking rather pissed at the moment whispered out a "no!" in a sort've hiss-like tone.

_"Well baby boy, if you won't give me what I want, then I guess I'll just have to take what's rightfully mine!!"_

_"Like hell you will! You won't touch me!"_

_"Oh...I think otherwise baby."_

_"Get the fuck away from me Chase!!!" _Tyler managed to utter before being knocked to the floor as Chase lunged "himself" at Tyler...or rather himself in the form of Caleb.

Tyler backed into a corner at that...scared at what would happen next.

_"Aw, c'mon baby, you know this is right. Don't try and fight it."_

_"Caleb! Caleb! Calebbbbbbb!! Help me!!!!!" _Tyler managed to scream out, but giving up hope when he didn't get any reply.

Tyler ... feeling helpless, hurled himself into a ball, hoping it would all end soon.

But...it was just beginning.

"_I am Caleb now sweet Tyler...let me show you how beautiful you truly are. Let me make sweet love to you...show you what you really want. You don't need anybody else. But if you scream, remember, it's just you and I, nobody else is around...we're all alone."_

At that, Chase, rather, "Caleb" pressed his soft, sweet lips to Tyler's in a warm, soft kiss.

Tyler couldn't believe this, Chase, smelled sweet JUST LIKE Caleb always did, he felt warm...and soft.

Tyler, feeling himself starting to give in, struggled to fight the sudden urge to kiss the elder boy in return.........

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**_A/n: I know, I know, this was sort of…repetitive…but I'm suffering from a small case of writer's block, I just had to come up with something for an update….so…I'm sorry if it seems like the story isn't really getting any further! I promise, I'm going to start on the next part soon. Hopefully, I'll be able to have the next chapter up by tomorrow._**

**_After all, I can write a lot over the weekend! So yeah, bear with me please!!_**


End file.
